Orthoclase
by SurrealKangaroo
Summary: When an emotionally unstable new Gem accidently forms an evil fusion with 2/3 of the CGs, it is up to Steven to get his friends back and stop her from destroying Beach City. Takes place during season 4. Loosely based on a dream.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, I haven't been to the fair since I was your age," Greg remarked as he pulled his van into the parking lot. Steven had been sitting in the car for two hours and was dying to get out.

As soon as the van was parked Steven flung open the door and flew across the parking lot. "Last one in the gate is a rotten egg!" he taunted his father.

"We'll just see about that," Greg playfully boasted.

The two of them spent the entire day at the fair. They looked at farm animals, rode on the rides, ate a bunch of weird food, and saw a magic show. It was late in the afternoon when Steven sat on a bench as he waited for Greg to get out of the bathroom.

"I'm so telling Connie about how much fun we had," he said to himself. He took his phone out of his pocket, and just when he glanced up, he saw an unusual sight. Amongst the crowd of people, he saw a woman. She was about average size but she had silvery skin and long pale pink hair that went past her lower back. She wore a white princess dress that had many layers of see through lace to it. At the point where her neck was connected to her body, she had a hexagon shaped grey colored gemstone.

Her body was completely transparent like a ghost. Her entire body spasmed every couple of seconds. Her eyes were filled with what looked like static from a TV. Steven could see her mouth was moving, but it wasn't until she got closer to him, that he could hear her tiny voice over the crowd. "Biotite…Biotite…Biotite…" she was chanting endlessly.

Steven was becoming more and more uneasy as the strange girl was coming closer and closer to the bench. Steven stuck his head into the bathroom and yelled "hey Dad! I think you need to come out here!"

"I'm busy!" Greg called back.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Steven screamed.

"What is it?!" Greg yelled as he ran out of the bathroom.

"Th-there was this Gem out here and she was nobody I knew," Steven started. By this point, the mysterious woman was gone.

"Why would a Gem be hanging out at a state fair?" Greg asked. Steven shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you just had a long day, and we better go home. It's getting late," Greg said as the two of them headed out the gate.

They just about made it out to the van when Steven heard a familiar sound. Greg heard it too and turned his head around. "Biotite…Biotite…Biotite…"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Greg cried out as he pointed to the mysterious woman walking around aimlessly in parking lot.

"That's the Gem!" Steven cried. "And it looks like she has been hurt. I know what to do." Steven put his hand to the sides of his mouth and in the loudest voice he could muster shouted "BIOTITE!"

The Gem stopped pacing and ran towards him. Steven licked his hand and as soon as she got close enough he put it on her Gem. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the top layer of her Gem had been bent back. It reminded Steven of a broken fingernail.

He could feel his heeling saliva starting to work as her Gem started to glow. Her body became opaque and stopped glitching and her eyes returned to their normal pale mauve color.

"Thank you," she said. She seemed surprised that she could say something other than "Biotite".

"Just doing my job, Biotite," Steven answered.

"Biotite?! Where?" She frantically looked around.

"I thought you were, Biotite," Steven asked confused.

"No, I'm Muscovite. I'm just looking for my friend Biotite. We got separated a long time ago," she lamented.

"I know some other Gems. They might be able to help you," Steven suggested.

"Okay," Muscovite said with a smile. "I hope I get to see my Biotite."

"After you milady," Greg said in a suave voice as he opened the back of the van for her. Steven climbed in after her.

"I'm going to call Connie and tell her about Muscovite. Is it okay if she comes over?" Steven asked.

"Sure, if it's okay with her parents," Greg answered. "Also call the Gems just to give them the heads up that we are on the way home." He started up the van and the three of them drove home just as the sun was about to set.


	2. Chapter 2

When Greg, Steven, and Muscovite arrived at the house, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Connie were standing on the porch. "Hey, there's no Biotite here!" Muscovite complained as she climbed up the stairs with Steven and Greg.

"Wow, this one isn't the brightest crayon in the box," Amethyst said to herself.

"Amethyst! Don't be rude," Pearl scolded. She turned to Muscovite. "So, you're Muscovite, am I correct."

"Yes. Did your owner sent you out here to greet me?" Muscovite asked innocently.

"I will have you know that I have no owner," Pearl said proudly.

"Wow." Muscovite said flatly. She turned to Amethyst. "Hey, you are pretty funny looking. I've never seen a Quartz so small before."

"Well I've never seen whatever the heck you're supposed to be before," Amethyst snapped back.

"Enough!" Garnet shouted firmly. "Everyone has said more than enough and it ends now!" She could tell that Muscovite wasn't trying to be mean, but she did not want things to escalate any further.

Connie was sensing that the whole situation was getting very awkward. "Let's go down to the beach and build a bonfire," she suggested. Everyone agreed and they headed down to the beach.

A couple of hours went by and the sun had set. The Gems were trying to have a friendly relationship with Muscovite but they can tell she needed a lot of help.

"Check out what I can do," Amethyst said trying to cheer up Muscovite. She transformed into Pearl. "Amethyst you are an immature childish slob," she said as she parroted Pearl.

"I don't sound like that," Pearl scoffed.

Muscovite was roaring with laughter. "Now turn into Biotite!" she laughed out.

"Sorry I don't do requests," said Amethyst as she turned back into her normal self. "Besides I don't know what she even looks like."

"How can you not know Biotite! Biotite is the best!" Muscovite roared.

Amethyst scowled. "I bet that she is the best at putting up with your-"

"Knock it off!" Garnet interrupted. She turned to Muscovite. "Maybe you can show Amethyst the things you can do."

"Okay," said Muscovite. She was already calmed down. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands and a semi-transparent wall appeared in front of her. "I know it isn't much," she sighed.

"I think it's pretty cool," remarked Steven. He and Connie playfully ran into it. Steven's bellybutton gem deflected off of the wall and he fell to the ground. "Hey that kind of hurt," he said as he grabbed his stomach. Connie just ran straight through the wall.

"My walls don't work on humans," Muscovite said sheepishly.

"That's okay," said Connie. She tried to walk back out the way she came, but found out that she couldn't. "That's weird," she said as she walked around the wall.

"Actually, they work only one way with humans," Muscovite corrected.

"Well, that was very nice of you to show us that," Garnet congratulated her.

"Hey, your funny looking." Muscovite seemed completely oblivious to the praise she was getting.

"Muscovite!" Pearl scolded.

"No, it's okay," Garnet replied. She turned to Muscovite. "I'm actually a fusion between Ruby and Sapphire. They love each other so much they can't stand to be alone."

"Wait," Muscovite started. "You can fuse and stay that way permanently?"

"Yes, but only if the two gems are very compatible," Garnet answered.

Muscovite grabbed Amethyst arm and chanted "Fusion!". She started to waltz, dragging Amethyst along with her.

"Let go of me you weirdo," Amethyst cried out as she struggled to break free from Muscovite's grip. Muscovite just ignored her and continued to chant "Fusion! Fusion! Fusion!".

"Let her go!" Garnet demanded in a firm voice. She tried to pull Muscovite's hands off of Amethyst. The three of them struggled for several minutes while Steven, Connie, Pearl, and Greg just watched in horror.

Finally, Greg had enough. He ran over to them and pulled on Muscovite's other arm. She was surprisingly very strong and was completely unfazed. She continued chanting when all of a sudden there was a big blinding light. A big cloud of smoke appeared and it knocked Greg to the ground. Steven and Connie ran over and helped him up. A giant figure emerged from the cloud of smoke and all they could do was look up in terror.


	3. Chapter 3

The giant figure continued to grow until she got about 30 feet tall and her physical body took form. She had pale yellow skin and a wild mane of light pink hair. Her eyes were obscured by triangle shaped sunglasses. She wore a scarlet zoot suit and a wide brimmed hat. She had three pairs of arms and the middle pair was continuously shuffling a deck of cards. She leaned heavily against a walking stick that was in her lower right hand. Her upper hands had Ruby and Sapphire's gems in them.

"Tonight is my lucky night," she hissed. She opened her mouth to reveal sharp fangs and a long, forked tongue like a snake.

Steven, Pearl, Connie, and Greg just stood there in silently at what they were witnessing. Finally, Steven squeaked out "Giant woman."

"You bet your bottom dollar I'm a giant woman," the new fusion hissed.

"Wha-who are you?" Greg stammered.

"Well, let's see," the fusion started. "I have parts of silica, aluminum oxide, and potassium. That sounds like the winning hand for…Orthoclase!" Upon saying her name she lowered her sunglasses to reveal red eyes with diamond shaped pupils. Everyone jumped back a little.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I am going to have to ask you to come apart," Pearl asked politely as possible.

"Hey nobody tells Orthoclase when to cast in her chips," Orthoclase yelled back.

Steven looked at Pearl. "Maybe we should try to be nice to her," he suggested. Her turned around to Orthoclase. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to play a game where the stakes are high and I don't know if I'm going to win or lose. All I know is that the adrenaline is going to be coursing through my veins," she said excitedly.

"You mean like dodgeball?" Steven innocently asked.

"No, kid. I mean poker, black jack, roulette, craps. Yeah, we should play craps."

"That game sounds so gross."

"It ain't gross, kid. See it goes like this." She pulled a set of giant dice from her pocket on her upper jacket and tossed them across the beach, seemingly aiming for Steven, Connie, Greg, and Pearl. The four of them ran as fast as they could but they got hit by the dice. Steven was knocked face first into the sand. When he got up he saw Connie and Greg in the dice, banging on all the edges looking for a way out. He concluded that the dice must be made out of the same material as Muscovite's walls were.

"Dad! Connie!" Steven screamed. "You let them go right now!"

"Stop acting like a sore loser, kid. We all can't be winners. You and that Pearl over there are winners. Your dad and your gal pal are losers," she said as she put the dice that trapped Greg and Connie into her pocket. "Well this place bites. You can either come with me or stay at this dump."

"I will never hang out with you!"

"Suit yourself kid." She started to head off towards Beach City. Smoke billowed from the ground with each step that she took.

Steven began to cry. "Now Steven, we are going to figure this out," Pearl comforted him.

"How?" Steven cried out. His face was covered in tears and snot.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know if I was able to beat Sugilite by myself the two of us can figure out how to defeat Orthoclase."

"How about four of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Steven and Pearl arrived on the warp pad in front of the barn. "I wonder if anybody is home," Steven said to himself. He and Pearl swung open the door to the barn. It was pitch black inside.

"I guess nobody is here," Pearl sighed.

Just then a figure came jumping out of the darkness. "HIIIIII-YAW!" it shrieked as it pummeled Steven with something soft. Pearl screamed and turned on the light from her gem. It was just Peridot swinging around her alien doll.

"Hi Peri," Steven said being completely unfazed by her attacking him.

"Oh, it's just you guys," Peridot said completely emotionlessly. "Hey Lapis it's just Steven and Pearl!" she yelled back into the barn.

Pumpkin ran out of the barn barking. "Hi Pumpkin," Steven greeted. Lapis Lazuli floated down beside them. "Hi Lapis."

"What are you clods doing here?" Peridot asked disgustedly.

"We need you guys to help, and I guess Pumpkin too," said Steven. He proceeded to tell Peridot and Lapis about Muscovite and Orthoclase.

"So, let me get this straight, there's a giant evil fusion running amok and you think that we can stop it."

"Yeah, I was thinking we can all fuse and fight her that way."

"No. Absolutely not. There will be no more fusing tonight," Pearl said sternly. She didn't want to fuse with Steven because it would remind her too much of fusing with Rose Quartz. Lapis was relieved that Pearl said that there will be no fusing because she wasn't ready to fuse with anybody.

"Okay, then how about we find this Biotite person Muscovite keeps talking about," Steven suggested.

"That's a better idea, but I have no idea where to start looking for her," said Pearl.

"We can always paint Peridot black and say she's Biotite," said Lapis sarcastically.

"Hey!" Peridot shot back.

"I know!" Pearl said as she snapped her fingers. "We can use Peridot's metal control powers to get her walking stick. Then we can throw it at her like a harpoon. Hopefully that would be enough to make her fall apart."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Steven. All of them got onto the warp pad and went back to Beach City.

Meanwhile, Sadie and Lars were just locking up The Big Donut for the night when Orthoclase appeared. "This would make a nice roulette wheel," she said as she ripped the fake donut off of the top of the building.

"Hey! That's company property!" Lars shouted.

"How about we make a deal little man," Orthoclase hissed. "Heads you win, tails you lose." She tossed the giant donut in the air as if it were a quarter. It landed picture side down. "Oh tails you lose!" She pulled the dice out of her pocket and tossed them at Sadie and Lars. Sadie went into the one with Greg and Lars went into the one with Connie.

Ronaldo stood in front of his father's restaurant recording the entire scene on his phone. "Here we have what appears to be the sister or cousin or something of that giant lady who was on the beach about a year ago," he narrated. "Oh look she's coming this way," he said as she walked down the sidewalk towards him.

"This would make a nice spot for the slot machines," she said to herself.

Ronaldo turned his cell phone around to record himself. "I cannot believe she is talking to me!" he said with a big grin on his face and jumped around all giddy. "Pardon me ma'am, but would you like to do an interview?"

She ignored him and threw her body into the side of the restaurant, knocking over the front wall.

"You're going to pay for that!" Ronaldo shouted.

Orthoclase nonchalantly reached into pocket and threw the die that Connie and Lars were trapped in at him. After he was captured he continued to record. "I appear to be trapped in some sort of alternate dimension along with some other residents of Beach City," he said as he moved his phone around.

"If you post this on the internet, I'm going to kill you," Lars said flatly.

Steven, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, and Pumpkin all arrived at Beach City. They saw Orthoclase busting up Beach Citywalk Fries with her walking stick. "I really hope this plan works," said Peridot.

"Yeah, me too," said Steven.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Orthoclase!" Steven waved and pretended that he was happy to see her.

Orthoclase stopped breaking windows and turned around. "Hey, kid. You came back."

"I was hoping that you could teach me some games we could play," Steven said. He was keeping her distracted while Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis snuck off behind her.

"What kind of games? I know so many," she said excitedly.

"How about card games. They seem like a good starting place."

"Let's start with the easiest card game of them all: 52 pick-up," she laughed as her middle set of arms threw the cards they had been shuffling up into the air.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Steven screamed as he covered his head. "This is kind of dangerous when the cards are as big as yourself."

Orthoclase laughed. "Danger is part of the game, kid. Hey, I bet you want to hear about black jack." She crouched down and put her walking stick ground while she started explaining the rules of the game.

"Perfect," Peridot whispered to herself. She used her metal controlling powers to pull the walking stick to her. As soon as she, Pearl, and Lapis got a hold of it, Pumpkin started barking. That was the signal.

"Well look at the time," Steven said as he looked at his wrist even though he didn't have a watch. "I really have to get going."

"But I didn't even get to the good part," Orthoclase begged.

"Bye!" Steven waved as he ran as fast as he could to where the others were. He grabbed the front part of the walking stick. "Now!" he shouted as they all thrusted the walking stick as hard as they could. They aimed too high and knocked off her hat.

"What is this?" she yelled as she spun around. "Did you guys seriously think you had a ghost of a chance defeating me? Now that's a gamble not even I would make. I think it is time to up the ante!" She pulled out a set of num-chuks made out of Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip and swung them around.

"I don't need this," Lapis said dryly. "Come on, Peridot". She grabbed Peridot and spread out her water wings. Pumpkin jumped on her back and they flew back to the barn.

Pearl started to run away. "We're leaving, Steven!" she yelled at him. Steven was dodging the swings from the num-chuks. A bit of the roof a building next to him broke off and hit him in the head. He fell to the ground, doubled over in pain. "Steven! No!" he heard Pearl cry out but her voice started to fade as he closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Steven slowly opened his eyes. It was pouring down rain and he heard thunder rumbling in the distance. He appeared to be in a clearing in the woods. He got to his feet and looked around. He then felt a lump in his throat and had the sudden urge to cry. Tears starting rolling down his cheeks and he ran through the woods. He didn't know where he was going, he just ran. Eventually he came to a strip of grass and then he saw a playground. He jumped onto a swing and still continued to cry.

Then he woke up in his own bed. He still had tears rolling down his cheeks. Pearl, who was watching him sleep, ran across the room and kneeled beside his bed. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "But I just had the strangest dream."

"I think it was just that bump on your head and that you have been under a lot of stress," said Pearl. Steven got up and the two of them walked out on the front porch and sat there. "I think Orthoclase is just going to wear herself out," Pearl said, trying to stay optimistic.

Just then, Lion jumped out from underneath the porch. "Hi Lion," said Steven. "Where have you been?" Lion rubbed up against Steven. He gently pulled on Steven's shirt. "What is it boy? Steven asked. Lion continued to pull on Steven like he wanted to show him something.

"I think he wants to take us somewhere," Steven said to Pearl. They both got onto Lion's back. He let out a roar and a portal opened in front of them. They jumped in and appeared in a forest. Everything was wet and the after-rain smell was thick in the air.

"Well, what are we doing out here?" Pearl exclaimed.

"I don't know. It's just Lion thought we needed to come out here, isn't that right Lion?" Steven looked over to see Lion licking his haunches.

"Well I think Lion needs to take us back home," Pearl said sternly. Just then an owl swooped out a of tree at her head. "I don't like it out here."

"Hey where did Lion go?" Steven asked as he looked around.

"Oh, now we have to look for Lion. Now isn't this a fine kettle of fish," Pearl rolled her eyes. The two of them set off through the forest calling out for Lion.

"Hey, this place seems really familiar," Steven said with awe.

"Maybe your father took you camping her before," answered Pearl, clearly being uninterested in what Steven was saying.

"No! This is serious," Steven whined. The two of them continued to search for Lion for several more minutes when Steven exclaimed "I know where I've seen this before! It was in my dream!"

"What dream?" Pearl scoffed.

"The dream I had after I got hit on the head. I had a dream where I was running through these woods and I was crying, and I came to a playground."

"Steven, that was just a dre-" she started. She came to a halt when the forest ended and they came to a field. Beyond the field, in the distance was a playground.

"I told you so," taunted Steven. The two of them ran to the playground. Lion came out of an overturned garbage can, but Steven was too invested into exploring the playground he saw in his dream to pay much attention to Lion. He heard faint crying. They looked around to locate the source. Then Steven heard it coming from inside of the tube slide and saw a dark figure in there. "Are you Biotite?"


	7. Chapter 7

The dark figure slid out of the slide and stood before Steven and Pearl. She was shorter than Pearl, but taller than Steven. She had dark brown skin and the darkest of black hair and eyes. She wore a very dark green dress that was made up of multiple layers of lace. In the middle of her neck there was a black hexagon shaped gemstone.

"Yes," she said in the softest voice.

"Well I know where Muscovite is," Steven said gravely. "We don't have much time we will explain on the way." The four of them hopped onto Lion's back. As Lion was running back to the part of woods where he warped them, Biotite started to tell her story.

"Back before the Great Gem War," she began "Muscovite and I came to Earth. We were supposed to be scientists that researched planets to see if they are suitable to build kindergartens on. Unfortunately, Muscovite was defective. She had a very obsessive and possessive personality. She always had a hard time concentrating. The Diamonds wanted to have her shattered but I took pity on her. They allowed me to take her to Earth as long as I kept her under my wing. And that's how it was for the longest time. We survived the Gem War and lived amongst the humans for thousands of years. We mostly kept to ourselves by living in volcanoes. One day about 2000 years ago, we decided to leave the volcano we resided in and live in the city. But that is when the volcano erupted. The whole city was covered in ash and everyone was killed. We only survived by giving up our physical forms for the time being, but our gems were buried in ash. We stayed like that for who knows how long, until we were uncovered. However, we were promptly sealed into boxes and put on display at a museum. After a while I was removed and used in a geology class at a university. After they left my case open one night I made a break for it. I went back to the museum where we were, but Muscovite was gone. I never saw her again. I have been wandering the world looking for her, but I was wondering if my searching has been in vain."

As she told her story Steven imagined abstract images of Biotite and Muscovite being caught up in the Gem War as Quartz soldiers ran in all directions. He then imagined them walking around Pompeii while wearing togas. He pictured Mount Vesuvius erupting and people being buried in ash. "That's a really sad story," he sighed.

Lion warped them back to the house and went back underneath the porch. Steven, Pearl, and Biotite ran towards Beach City. "There is a little thing you need to know," Steven said hesitantly, "you are probably not going to recognize Muscovite."

"I have seen her at her best, and I have seen her at her worst. I will know Muscovite when I see her," replied Biotite.

"Well, have you seen her fused with four other gems to form a thirty-foot-tall, six-armed con artist?"

"What?! She's never fused with anyone before!" Biotite alarmed.

"Well, she did earlier this evening and the results weren't pretty."


	8. Chapter 8

Steven, Pearl, and Biotite arrived in Beach City when the sun was just starting to rise. There they saw Orthoclase smashing open the machines at Funland Arcade to get the coins out of them. By this point nearly every citizen of Beach City was either captured in her dice or fled the scene. Steven ran right behind Orthoclase and yelled "Oh Orthoclase!" in a singsong voice.

"Hey, kid. You just don't know when to fold them, do ya," she said disgustedly. "I bet almost anything that you want another taste of this." She pulled out her num-chuks and started swinging them around. Steven protected himself in a bubble. "Wow kid, you sure are a wildcard," she spat out angrily.

Steven put away his bubble. "Not only am I a wildcard, but I also have an ace up my sleeve." He turned around and yelled, "Hey Biotite!"

"What the…" Orthoclase mumbled as she pulled down her sunglasses. She looked as Biotite gracefully running down the sidewalk. It was at that point, she felt like she can no longer hold herself together. She unfused into Muscovite, Garnet, and Amethyst. The citizens of Beach City were freed. Muscovite bolted down the sidewalk to meet Biotite and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Dad! Connie!" Steven cried out as he put his arms around Greg and Connie. "Garnet! Amethyst!" He put his arms around them too. Pearl came over and they all hugged. He looked over to see Biotite and Muscovite giggling and twirling each other around.

"Who's the new girl?" Amethyst asked.

"That's Biotite," Steven started. "Lion knew where she was. I'm not really sure how it knew it, but he did."

"What are we going to do about this mess?" Connie asked as she looked around at the wreckage of Beach City.

"I know what to do," said Biotite. "Everyone make a circle." Then Steven, Connie, Greg, Muscovite, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all held hands with Biotite. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her chest. Her gem started to glow and the world seem to spin around them. The sun sank back under the horizon and it grew dark again. After a little while the sun peaked back up in the west. Their surroundings stopped spinning.

"What just happened?" Steven asked.

"I reversed time to before Orthoclase was formed. Since you were all holding my hand, you all remember what has happened, but anybody who wasn't in our circle is none the wiser," answered Biotite.

"See I told you Biotite is the best," cheered Muscovite.

"That's a real handy power to have," said Steven. "Do you guys want to live with us? Or you can live in the barn. I'm sure my dad won't mind, right Dad." He looked over his shoulder at Greg.

"I really appreciate your offer, and I feel so relieved that there are other gems on Earth, but I think we would be better just going back to living in volcanoes," said Biotite.

"I love it how you guys found Biotite," Muscovite chimed in.

"Well there aren't any volcanoes around here," noted Pearl. "You have to go to the other side of the country."

Just then Lion came running up. "What is that?" Muscovite screamed as she pointed at him. He started to gently tug on her dress.

"This is Lion. He's friendly. There's nothing to be afraid of," Biotite told her.

"I think he's trying to tell you he wants to take you somewhere," said Steven. "He's probably going to take you to the nearest volcano."

Muscovite and Biotite got onto Lion's back. "Good-bye!" they said as they waved.

Steven, Greg, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all waved and said farewell. "I hope our paths would cross again!" Steven shouted as Biotite and Muscovite rode off on Lion into the setting sun. Steven knew that he would never forget the new friends he made.

 **{Author's Note: This story was an attempt to salvage a coherent and believable story out of a dream I had about a Steven Universe Movie. Major differences from my dream were: 1) Muscovite was a fusion between some random blonde anime-style girl and her pet Vulpix 2) Orthoclase was formed on purpose when Muscovite and every other major character other than Steven and Pearl tried to make the biggest fusion ever 3) Orthoclase sang a really trippy song that had a lot of allusions to gambling in it. Unfortunately, I don't remember a single word from it 4) Steven and Pearl had to get characters from Clarence to help them 5) Biotite was a fusion between an African-American anime style girl and an Eevee (that later evolved into a Vaporeon as soon as it jumped into a swimming pool) 6) There was a random scene of Pearl having to clean a gym with the help of Jeff Randall and Double D. I don't even know what that was about.}**


End file.
